My past and future
by Darkness Nightmare
Summary: Alec viaja al pasado por error. ¿Qué sucederá cuando se encuentre a un Magus más pequeño de lo que recordaba? Nota: contiene spoilers de Ciudad del Fuego Celestial y las Crónicas de Bane... y del último libro sobre la Academia de Cazadores de sombras.
Bueno, estoy de vuelta y en un fandom que no acostumbro haha... espero que les guste este pequeño experimento. Hacía mucho que tenía ganas de escribir sobre este ship. Si les gusta, tengo un par de fic más sobre esta misma pareja~

Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **My past and future**

 **.**

La runa seguía humeando, caliente sobre la piel de su brazo. Por un breve instante, la idea de que estaba muerto pasó por su cabeza. Después de todo, había pasado de estar sentado en la sala de armas del Instituto, con Clary frente a él, a un campo extenso. El pasto estaba húmedo bajo su cuerpo y, no muy lejos, podía escuchar el susurro de un río. No había rastros de Clary por ninguna parte y, de no ser por el dolor que aun sentía en el brazo, habría contemplado muy seriamente la idea de haber muerto.

Debía de ser culpa de la runa, razonó, mirando la figura atentamente: era una especie de ocho con varias líneas que lo entre cruzaban. Era una de las runas nuevas con las que Clary había estado trabajando últimamente. Alec deseaba poder culpar a Clary por esto, pero en realidad había sido su culpa por animarla a probar en él una runa de la que todavía no conocían sus efectos.

Casi sin pensarlo, se llevó la mano libre al pecho, sintiendo la runa debajo de su clavícula. La runa que lo conectaba con su parabatai. Aún seguía ahí, negra y visible contra su piel pálida, y podía sentir a Jace a salvo. Respiró profundamente. Por lo menos ahora estaba seguro de que estaba vivo. Quizá la runa sólo lo había transportado en el espacio. Eso no estaba tan mal, una vez que averiguara dónde estaba, podría encontrar una forma segura de regresar a casa.

Se levantó de inmediato, observando a su alrededor. Detrás de él había una construcción algo vieja. Una granja, pensó. Por lo menos había personas cerca, o eso quería pensar. Se dio la vuelta, descubriendo el arroyo a la distancia. Y un incendio. Era como si una gran fogata se hubiera salido de control. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió en dirección hacia el fuego. Ese era el problema con los cazadores de sombras: siempre estaban dispuestos a correr hacia el peligro, a actuar sin pensar durante mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, nada lo había preparado para lo que vio apenas llegó a la orilla del río. Cuando vio el fuego, había pensado que se trataba de una fogata dura de control, pero no era nada de eso, en lo absoluto: era un hombre. Aun de pie, ardiendo, consumiéndose, con sus miembros carbonizándose antes de colapsar dentro del río hasta que, poco a poco, la corriente arrastró a lo que antes parecía ser un hombre.

Alec había perdido el habla. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué…?

Pero antes de que su mente pudiera completar ese último pensamiento, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Frente a él estaba un niño pequeño, quizá un poco mayor que Max, abrazando sus rodillas, completamente empapado. Alec dio un paso hacia él, pero el niño parecía estar bien, sólo estaba asustado. El pequeño alzó la mirada de inmediato, alerta ante el nuevo peligro y comenzó a decir algo rápidamente, extendiendo sus manos, como pidiéndole que se detuviera. Alec no comprendió una palabra de lo que dijo, pero de los dedos del chico brotaban chispas azules, y sus ojos brillaban con un fuerte color ámbar y parecían ser… felinos.

-Espera, dame un segundo- dijo Alec, alzando un dedo y buscando la estela que tenía en su bolsillo trasero. Dibujó una runa sobre su mano: una especie de "C" alargada, con un par de líneas curvas en el medio.

-Listo, ahora puedo entenderte,- dijo Alec, guardando su estela y dando pequeños pasos hacia él, pero se congeló al instante cuando el niño habló de nuevo.

-No te me acerques. Yo no quería. Tenía miedo. Aléjate de mí.

-Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño,- le aseguró, poniendo sus manos en alto.

-Soy un monstruo.

El corazón de Alec se congeló por un instante. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que el niño era un brujo. Lo peor era que el niño era tan joven, tan inocente y ya creía que era una especia de monstruo. No pudo evitar pensar en Max. Cuando lo encontraron, había una nota pegada a su cobija: "¿Quién podría amarlo?", decía la nota. Le enfurecía tan solo pensar en eso, pensando en todas las personas que amaban a su pequeño: sus padres, Jace, Clary, Izzy… y, por supuesto, él y Magnus. Le parecía ridículo cómo era posible que alguien pudiera darle la espalda a su hijo de esa manera. Sí, era cierto que los brujos eran mitad demonio, pero eso no era su culpa. Sólo eran niños, pequeños, inocentes y frágiles. Alec no podía comprender cómo alguien podía darle la espalda a algo así, pero Magnus podía. Magnus había tenido una vida difícil, en especial cuando niño. La primera vez que lo había visto les había dicho algo al respecto, sobre cómo su madre se había ahorcado en el granero, horrorizada de haberlo traído al mundo. Después de eso, su padre había intentado ahogarlo y Magnus lo había encendido en llamas en un ataque de pánico y… oh.

No. No podía ser posible. No podía haber retrocedido tanto en el tiempo, aún si la runa _podía_ hacer eso. Y, sin embargo, el niño frente a él resultaba terriblemente familiar, con su cabello oscuro pegado a su frente por culpa del agua, al igual que su ropa gastada y fría… y sus ojos, las chispas en sus dedos, todo era tan familiar.

-No eres un monstruo- dijo finalmente, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él. –No voy a hacerte daño, lo prometo.

Alec se acercó lentamente y, más rápido de lo que pudo registrar, el niño estaba abrazando su cuello fuertemente, y Alec pudo sentir lágrimas calientes cayendo sobre su hombro.

Alec lo abrazó sin importarle si su ropa se mojaba, y comenzó a palmear su espalda suavemente, murmurando palabras de consuelo.

-Shh… está bien. No es tu culpa. Todo estará bien, no voy a hacerte daño, lo prometo.

El niño permaneció así durante un largo tiempo, como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que alguien había tenido el valor para tocarlo o darle una palabra de aliento. Oh, Magnus… pensó Alec, sin soltar al pequeño, lo lamento tanto.

Los minutos pasaron, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse hasta que Magnus comenzó a temblar entre sus brazos.

-Vamos- murmuró entonces, levantándose con el niño en brazos. -Regresemos a casa, debes tener frío.

Magnus permaneció callado el resto del camino. Había dejado de llorar a mitad del camino, pero no había pronunciado una palabra desde que habían dejado el río, así que Alec comenzó a hablar y hablar y hablar. Por lo general, Alec no era un gran conversador, pero este era un niño, Magnus, de entre todas las personas, y si había alguien en el mundo con quien Alec podía hablar, ese era Magnus Bane.

-Debes tener hambre- dijo, viendo la granja cada vez más y más cerca. Una pequeña parte de él se preguntó, no sin un poco de horror, si su madre seguía en el granero. –Puedo prepararte algo, ¿qué te gustaría?- preguntó, sin recibir respuesta alguna. –Yo tengo dos hijos, ¿sabes? El mayor se llama Rafael, debe de tener más o menos tu edad y tiene una extraña pasión por la leche caliente, quizá te vendría bien tomar algo caliente, ¿un poco de té, tal vez? Tu ropa sigue mojada.

Magnus permaneció en silencio, aun cuando entraron a la granja y Alec le pidió suavemente que se cambiara mientras él le preparaba algo. Había pan, queso y leche en la alacena, así que preparó un emparedado y comenzó a calentar un poco de leche. Cuando encontró miel, casi se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. Sí algo había aprendido los últimos años, era que Magnus adoraba las cosas dulces, así que agregó un poco al tazón con leche antes de revolverla y servirla en una taza.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Magnus apareció de vuelta en la cocina, usando ropa seca, como se lo había pedido, pero su cabello seguía escurriendo gotas de agua sobre sus hombros. Alec tomó un trozo de tela que había en a un lado del fuego y se acercó a Magnus con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ven aquí- le dijo suavemente, secando su cabello y su rostro. Era tan extraño. Eran raras las ocasiones en las que Magnus se permitía mostrarle lo vulnerable que podía ser, pero verlo así, tan pequeño, tan indefenso… era algo que, ciertamente, jamás había visto, no así.

Magnus se sentó a la mesa cuando se lo pidió y dio un par de sorbos a la taza antes de tomar un solo bocado de pan.

-Max, mi hijo, es como tú, ¿sabes?- dijo Alec, de pronto, sentándose frente a él. Magnus se quedó quieto por un momento, mirándolo con atención. –Él también puede hacer magia. Claro que su piel es azul, pero creo que le va muy bien, va con su personalidad- dijo con una sonrisa, pensando en su familia. Diablos, los extrañaba, y no estaba seguro si alguna vez podría volver a verlos. Por lo menos podía cuidar de Magnus, pensó mirando su brazo. Apenas y sentía dolor por la runa, y su piel ya estaba comenzando a cicatrizar rápidamente.

-Comprendo que las cosas pueden ser difíciles de entender para ti, pero tienes que saber que nada de esto es tu culpa. A veces las personas no pueden comprender… esto, la magia, pero eso no quiere decir que haya algo malo contigo. Hay más como tú, y eso no quiere decir nada malo. No eres un monstruo, necesito que comprendas esto.

Magnus no dijo nada, sólo lo miró, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, y volvió a lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Gracias- murmuró el niño, y Alec se sorprendió de escucharlo hablar de nuevo, pero sonrió contra su cabello de todas formas, recargando una mejilla sobre su cabeza, como hacía con Rafael cuando algo lo asustaba.

-No hay de qué, pequeño- murmuró Alec, tomando el rostro del pequeño entre sus manos para observar su rostro. Todas sus facciones eran infantiles, pero no cabía duda de que este era Magnus, su Magnus.

Era tarde en la noche cuando Magnus finalmente se quedó dormido en la cama de sus padres. Alec suspiró, sentándose a un lado de la ventana. Era una noche sin luna, pero las estrellas brillaban como nunca las había visto. Nunca había estado en Indonesia, pero tenía un cielo fantástico. Una parte de él deseó que sus hijos pudieran ver esto, y algo dentro de él se encogió dolorosamente. Extrañaba a su familia, y no podía evitar pensar qué sería de ellos si no conseguía regresar a casa. No quería que sus hijos pensaran que los había abandonado. ¿Qué estarían haciendo en ese momento? Habían pasado alrededor de seis horas desde que había llegado aquí, así que era probable que Clary ya les hubiera dicho a Jace y a Magnus lo que había pasado. Quizá Magnus estuviera paseándose por la sala, inquieto, mientras Izzy cuidaba a los niños. Ya era tarde, así que esperaba que los niños ya estuviesen en la cama, durmiendo. Diablos, los extrañaba…

De no ser porque Magnus estaba aquí, estaría desesperado por encontrar una forma de regresar. Al menos ahora tenía la oportunidad de proteger a Magnus cuando él mismo no podía, antes de que terminara refugiándose con los hermanos silenciosos porque, maldita sea, ese no era lugar para un niño.

Suspiró, mirando la marca en su brazo. Estaba comenzando a desvanecerse, y ahora sólo lucía como una cicatriz. Pronto no quedaría nada de ella, pensó, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué sucedería cuando el efecto de la runa se desvaneciera por completo? Tal vez él…

Un ruido lo distrajo, haciéndolo volver la cabeza hacia la casa, alerta. A su lado, Magnus estaba de pie, con la cobija enredada alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Ey, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Alec, relajándose. -¿No puedes dormir?

Magnus sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Quieres sentarte aquí conmigo?- preguntó, sonriéndole.

Magnus asintió, acercándose a él. Alec lo sentó sobre sus piernas, regresando su vista a la ventana, pero el reflejo de Magnus sobre el vidrio. Era tan pequeño, tan frágil.

Una lágrima rodó por las mejillas de Magnus. Y a esa le siguió otra y otra y otra más. Alec lo sujetó contra su pecho, en silencio. Si Magnus quería llorar, eso estaba bien, Alec estaba aquí, para calmarlo. Entonces el niño habló.

-¿Dónde está tu familia?- preguntó, y Alec tragó en seco. No había hecho más que hablar de sus hijos con el niño, era lógico que sintiera curiosidad.

-…Lejos- dijo Alec, después de un momento, tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

-¿Están muertos?

-Dios, no…- dijo Alec, riendo. Si hubiera alguien más en el cuarto, se daría cuenta de que se trataba más bien de una risa histérica, aterrada, pero para un niño sonaba como cualquier tipo de risa. –Ellos están bien, están en casa- dijo más compuesto, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que era cierto.

-¿Vas a regresar con ellos?

-Yo… no lo sé. Eso espero- dijo acariciando el corto cabello oscuro del niño. –No me iré hasta estar seguro de que estarás bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Magnus asintió y se quedó callado. Alec comenzó a cantar una de las nanas que le gustaban a Rafael. Al principio le había costado algo de trabajo aprender español, pero después de casi cuatro años, ya no era un problema. Alec siguió cantando, sin darse cuenta de que Magnus se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos, y no se detuvo hasta que el cansancio lo hizo dormir a él también.

En la lista de cosas que habían sido una mala idea, dormir a un lado de la ventana había sido la peor de todas. Su espalda lo estaba matando, y nunca en sus veintisiete años se había sentido tan viejo como en ese momento. Ni siquiera su padre sufría dolores de espalda, por todos los cielos. La cobija de Magnus estaba sobre él, pero no el niño no. De hecho, no había señales de Magnus por ninguna parte.

-¿Magnus?- llamó, sin darse cuenta de que, técnicamente, el niño todavía no llevaba ese nombre. En realidad, ni si quiera él sabía cuál había sido el nombre verdadero de Magnus.

-¿Magnus?- gritó de nuevo, un poco más fuerte esta vez, buscando en la cocina y en la habitación, pero no había señales del niño. Maldición, había dormido demasiado.

Salió de la granja, buscando al niño en el granero, pero cuando no encontró al pequeño en ninguna parte, se alarmó y comenzó a caminar hasta el arroyo y de regreso, pero no había señales de él. Maldición, ¿qué tan lejos podía haber ido?

Estaba tan preocupado, que ni siquiera se había detenido a mirar la runa de su brazo, cada vez más y más tenue, pero eso no importaba. Las manos le estaban temblando, ¿y si alguien había entrado en la casa, por la noche y se había llevado a Magnus? Tal vez el niño había escuchado un ruido afuera y cuando fue a ver qué era se lo habían llevado. Maldita sea, era el siglo quince –aproximadamente-, los niños con ojos felinos no eran bien recibidos en ninguna parte.

Sin pensarlo, comenzó a correr, internándose en la espesura del bosque, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, ignorando las ramas rasguñando sus brazos y su rostro. Ni siquiera podía sentir dolor o los cambios que ocurrían a su alrededor. Estaba corriendo tan rápido como podía.

-¡Magnus!- gritó una vez más, sin recibir respuesta.

Corría tan rápido y tan descuidadamente, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había un montón de raíces bajo sus pies hasta que su pie se enredó en una, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. El golpe fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba y sintió un fuerte jalón en el estómago. Sentía nauseas, y no estaba seguro de si era debido al ejercicio excesivo, al pánico o a la caída. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados hasta que los abrió de nuevo.

Apenas y podía respirar. Ya no estaba en el bosque. El piso era de piedra lisa y podía ver un montón de siluetas a su alrededor, pero no tenía tiempo de reconocer a nadie.

-Magnus- murmuró sin aliento, levantándose torpemente, mareado. -¡Magnus!- llamó, escuchando su propia voz, ronca, resonar contra los altos muros.

-¡Alec!- dijo alguien a su lado, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos. Era una sensación demasiado familiar, cálida, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía… -¡Alec, creí que no volvería a verte! Estábamos tan preocupados- dijo el hombre que lo sujetaba, ahora estrechándolo contra sí, pero no había tiempo para sentirse cómodo.

-Magnus- murmuró de nuevo, mirando a su alrededor. Clary estaba a unos pasos de él, sus ojos hinchados y rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando. Jace estaba frente a él, luciendo tan alarmado como ella y Magnus… Magnus lo estaba sosteniendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estaba de vuelta. Estaba en casa, pero todavía no se daba cuenta de eso.

-Tengo que regresar- dijo rápidamente, haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo para ponerse en pie y fracasando garrafalmente. –Magnus está perdido, tengo que encontrarlo.

Todos lo miraron alarmados, como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Todos menos Magnus.

-Oh, Alec- dijo él, suavemente, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. –Mi Alec. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Mírame. Estoy bien. Todo salió bien.

Alec lo miró por un momento, atónito, sintiendo por primera vez el alivio de estar de vuelta. Magnus estaba aquí.

-¿Los niños?- preguntó de pronto, mirando a su alrededor.

-Están bien, Simon e Isabelle están con ellos.

Alec asintió, alzando una mano para tocar la de Magnus.

-Estás bien- repitió, recuperando el aliento. –Estás a salvo.

Magnus asintió, y fue entonces, después del alboroto inicial que todos pudieron observar a Alec con atención.

-¿Pero qué diablos te pasó? Estás herido- dijo Jace, pero Alec sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a Magnus. Todavía no podía creer que estuviera bien, a salvo.

-No podía encontrarte- le explicó, -salí al bosque, pero no podía encontrarte.

-Lo siento,- dijo Magnus, y nada más importaba en el mundo.

Alec nunca se había sentido tan aliviado por ver a sus hijos. Después de haber desaparecido durante veinticuatro horas, los niños estaban inquietos. Era natural, por lo general Alec no se ausentaba más de un par de horas, y si tenía que ir a Alicante o a alguna misión larga con Jace y su hermana, por lo menos tenía tiempo de despedirse. Así que cuando los niños corrieron a abrazarlo, Alec se dejó caer al suelo, con ambos niños en brazos.

Este era su hogar, su familia, y estaba feliz de estar de vuelta.

* * *

-Hay algo que aun no entiendo- dijo Alec, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Magnus, en el sofá de su departamento.

Luego de explicarles lo que había sucedido a sus amigos –sin revelar muchos detalles sobre Magnus en el proceso-, él, Magnus y los niños regresaron a casa. Max no se había apartado de él ni un instante, aun cuando Izzy le limpiaba los rasguños en los brazos y Jace le ayudaba a vendarlos, pero no se quejaba, en lo absoluto. Era un alivio, a decir verdad, tener a sus hijos entre sus brazos de nuevo. Magnus, por otra parte, sólo se había dedicado a mirarlo en silencio, atentamente. Alec estaba ansioso por hablar con él, pero no era el momento, no en frente de todos. Magnus no era la clase de hombre que disfrutaba compartir su pasado. Diablos, les había costado ir al infierno y regresar –literalmente- para que Magnus le compartiera algunos detalles profundos de su vida. Así que cuando Clary le preguntó qué había visto, se limitó a dar la versión más corta de la historia.

Pero ahora estaban aquí, en casa, recostados mientras Magnus jugaba con su cabello, distraídamente.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Magnus, sin detenerse.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- preguntó Alec, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo. Magnus suspiró.

-Creí que si me iba, podrías regresar con tu familia,- explicó con una sonrisa triste. -Apenas te quedaste dormido, salí de la casa y llegué a la aldea. Un grupo de monjes me encontró y me llevaron con los hermanos silenciosos. El resto ya lo conoces.

Alec maldijo en voz baja, tomando la mano de Magnus para besarla.

-Creí que alguien te había hecho daño. Estaba tan preocupado por ti…- murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sé. Lo siento, cariño- dijo Magnus suavemente, inclinándose para besar su frente. –Gracias por cuidar de mí. Fuiste el primero que me hizo sentir como una persona.

-Eras tan pequeño…- dijo Alec.

Después de un momento de silencio, Magnus comenzó a reírse, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Alec, curioso. -¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, siempre me han gustado mucho los ojos azules y el cabello oscuro, pero no esperaba que eso también fuera culpa tuya.

-¿Culpa mía?

-Aparentemente, estaba perdido por ti desde mucho antes de que nos conociéramos- dijo, besando su mejilla.

-Vamos a la cama,- dijo Alec de pronto, levantándose.

-Vaya, es bueno saber que tu viaje no te hizo más sutil, Alexander- dijo Magnus, alzando una ceja pero siguiéndolo de todos modos.

-No seas tonto. Estoy exhausto- rio Alec, sacudiendo la cabeza, caminando hacia la habitación.

-Intenta lidiar con dos niños histéricos mientras tu prometido está perdido quién sabe dónde mientras tratas de averiguar cómo traerlo de vuelta. Y, ahora que lo pienso, fue tonto no darme cuenta que eras tú desde que te conocí.

-Bueno, ya no soy un chico de dieciocho años, Magnus.

-No, tienes razón- sonrió el brujo. –Ahora eres un hombre extremadamente sexy.

-No estoy seguro si debería de sentirme alagado u ofendido- dijo Alec, dejándose caer sobre la cama, arrojando sus zapatos a un lado en el camino.

-Alagado, por supuesto- contestó Magnus, recostándose a un lado de él, recargando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Alec.

-De verdad estaba preocupado por ti, ¿sabes?- murmuró el brujo, apretando la camisa de Alec en su puño.

-Lo siento- dijo Alexander, tomando la mano de Magnus. –Pero tienes que saber, que no importa lo que pase, siempre voy a regresar por ti.

-Más te vale- murmuró Magnus. Quería besarlo, abrazarlo y no dejarlo levantarse hasta dejar de sentir ese miedo incesante de perderlo, pero los dos estaban tan cansados que se quedaron dormidos en cuestión de segundos.

Ya tendrían tiempo para amarse más por la mañana, antes y después del desayuno, mientras cuidaban de los niños y después de su sesión con Maia y Lily. Y tendrían aún más tiempo al día siguiente y al siguiente de ese. Magnus había aprendido a no tomar el tiempo como algo garantizado después de lo sucedido con Rafael y Ragnor, diablos, el día anterior acababa de comprobar que Alec podía desaparecer de un momento a otro. Pero justo ahora, con el suave ritmo del corazón de Alexander bajo su oído y sus brazos cubiertos de vendas y rasguños alrededor de él, el tiempo había perdido todo su significado, y no porque Magnus fuese inmortal, sino porque en ese instante, en ese breve espacio entre él y Alec, no había nada más grande, ni el tiempo, que el amor que sentía por él.

.

.

.

.

En fin, eso fue todo. Espero que es haya gustado n_n


End file.
